1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of repairing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In display devices, when a defect occurs in a specific pixel, the specific pixel may emit light all the time or may not emit light at all irrespective of a scan signal and a data signal applied thereto. As such, the defective pixel is perceived by a viewer as either a bright spot or a dark spot. Bright spots due to defective pixels may have particularly high visibility and thus may be easily observed or perceived by viewers. Accordingly, in the related art, the visibility of a defective pixel is reduced by using a dummy pixel to repair the defective pixel perceived as a bright spot to be perceived as a dark spot.